User blog:Great Expectations/The movie script part one
'Part one' Black Bat and Red Bird are standing on top of the newspaper building at night trying to find Mr. Carnival. Red Bird: I don’t see him anywhere. Maybe he robbed another bank. Black Bat looks through his binoculars suspiciously. Black Bat: Patience. Maybe he’ll- Suddenly something pushes Red Bird off the building roof. He starts falling but quickly flies up with his wings and lands behind the figure. Black Bat instantly puts down his binoculars and gets ready to fight. The Trickster back flips quickly and tries to punch Black Bat in the nose. He grabs her arm and twists it. The Trickster: Why you gotta be like that puddin’? I’m just here to dance! She kicks his knee and his loosens his grip on her arm, then back flips over to Red bird. Red Bird trips her leg from behind while she is doing back flips but she jumps up just in time and kicks his chest down, sending him on his back. He flips over forcefully and she falls to the floor. Black Bat grabs her arms and ties them from the front. Red Bird: What do you need Trickster? She smirks evilly The Trickster: This! She kicks Black Bat in the stomach, grabs his body, and sends him flying to Red Bird. While they are dazed, The Trickster comes close and quickly snatches a silver disk from Black Bat’s utility belt. He grabs her arm and pursue in a hand to hand combat fight while Red bird sneaks up behind her and tries to grab her. The Trickster punches Black Bat’s left side but he counter blocks her and jabs her in the eyes. Black Bat: Red Bird! Get the disk! Red Bird tries to grab the silver disk but she elbows him in the jaw. He flies down at her again like a vulture and this time knocks her off her feet. She springs up with a back flips and starts to walk on her hands, the silver disk in her mouth. The Trickster: Maybe later puddin? She throws a smoke bomb with her foot and lots of smoke fills the air. When the smoke clears The Trickster is gone and The Gotham City bank has been robbed. Black Bat: I should have known! It was a diversion! Red Bird: What was that disk anyway? Black Bat: The programming for Roxy! They have the information now! Red Bird: Why did you carry around like that? Black Bat: For emergencies. Don’t worry, it has a tracking beacon on it. Let’s go see where it is. They ride in the bat mobile to Batman Inc and alert Roxy. Roxy: Welcome back Black Bat and Red Bird. Was the mission successful? Red Bird: We got our buts kicked by a twelve-year-old girl. What do you think? Black Bat: They took your emergency programming disk. Can you tell us the location on AF the tracking beacon? Tracking Function X7009FD Roxy: Locating… Found it. Programming Disk X7009FD is located at the MAF Headquarters base on Mars. Red Bird: Why would The Trickster go there? Black Bat: I don’t know. Roxy, contact the MAF Soliders via hologram immediately. Code V2933K General Vinem. Suddenly Roxy disappears and a scratchy hologram of General Vinem comes on. General Vinem: Hello Lucas and Austin. Do you need anything? Black Bat: It appears The Trickster is somewhere in your MAF headquarters facility. Put your troops on high alert. Were coming as soon as we can. General Vinem: Will do- Suddenly he gets kicked from behind and moved out of the hologram projection. They see The Trickster and Mr. Carnival on the projection smiling evilly and waving. The Trickster: Hiya puddin! Mr Carnival: Quiet Candy! We meet again Black Bat. Jester comes out along with them, tossing a bomb around. Jester: Come find us. HAHA. If you CAN! The hologram cuts off right then and Roxy alerts back on. Roxy: The system has malfunctioned. I have prepared the jet for you. Black Bat: Lets go, before they destroy the whole headquarters! They rush to the hanger and fire up the jet. Red Bird: Shall I put it on hyper speed? Black Bat: Yes. We must not waste time flying. Who knows how many JWWI goons they have there. After seven minutes, they arrive on mars and quickly run through air tubes to the MAF headquarters. They see the base has been bombed and things are toppled over. Behind a large desk, Lieutenant Carter and three MAF soldiers stand at the ready. Lieutenant Carter: Over here! They hide behind the desk with them Black Bat: Lieutenant Carter, how long since the bombs went off. Lieutenant Carter: Right when you landed. It appears they knew you would come here so they set bombs on the hanger to blow up inside here. One of the soldiers folds open a map of the headquarters. Random soldier: They went here. He points to a large room that is labeled: Control Room. Red Bird: Have you seen General Vinem? Lieutenant Carter: No, three guards were with him and two were taken somewhere. The person who escaped told us they knocked them out with a mysterious weapon. Black Bat: Did they get to see what the weapon was? Lieutenant Carter: Sadly no. But we must move into the control room before they access it. It holds all the information from Batman Inc. Red Bird: Seriously, what kind of facility just holds all of the precious Batman Inc’ secrets so loosely? Lieutenant Carter elbows Red Bird stomach while they walk carefully down the hall. They hear laughing and hide behind a wall, right next to an open door. Jester: Sitting pretty General Vinem? HAHA. General Vinem: Listen punk, if I ever get my gun back you’ll be sorry. Jester: What that an insult? HAHA. Big mistake! They hear a loud electric shock. Lieutenant Carter jumps out and aims a gun at Jester’s head. Lieutenant Carter: General Vinem are you… She stops in mid sentence. Black Bat and Red Bird look in the door frame and see two machines with recordings of Jester and General Vinem. Lieutenant Carter looks odwn and sees she has walked over a trip wire. The voice of Jester blares on the recording. Jester: I assume this is Black Bat and Red Bird? HAHA. My lucky day. Lemme give you a little welcoming gift from JWWI! HAHA. A bomb goes off and Black Bat sees spots in his eyes and then they all fall unconscious. Red bird is the first to awake, he looks around and sees a nightmare. The machines are completely ruined, and the wall is blown off, revealing another room off to the far side. The floor is blown down to the pipes. Lieutenant Carter’s arm is partially blown off, and she lays knocked out on the floor. Black Bat has a few scratches on his face and he looks pretty beaten up. Red bird feels pain on his forehead and touches it, looking at his fingertips filled with blood. Black Bat wakes up and starts groaning. Black Bat: We were set up again. They look at Lieutenant Carter. Red Bird: Is she dead? Black Bat: I hope not. I hate to say it but we have to keep moving. They could be gone for all we know. I don’t know how long we were knocked out. They get up and see several rooms with the same machines but blown up and people lying on the floor knocked out. Black Bat: Looks like they tricked a lot of MAF soldiers. Red Bird: What’s that over there? He flies while Black Bat runs to the big safe that has been blown open. Category:Blog posts